Save Me
by Aryatat
Summary: Because if anyone needs a Guardian, it's Anakin Skywalker.


**I came up with this off the top of my head. It's been a long while since I've seen Star Wars, and I apologize for any mistakes I have made regarding that, but this is very AU in the first place, and I wrote it just for fun. Most likely will forever remain a one-shot. Hope you enjoy =3!**

* * *

Qui-gon clashed sabers with the darkly garbed Sith warrior. Sapphire met blood red with a hiss and a shower of sparks. In the distance a cloud of sand was kicking up, spreading like a worm. Obi-wan fiddled with the controls of the ship, steering it carefully so as to not crush his master when he descended on the two dueling forms.

They fought fiercely. It was life or death. Anakin watched the padawan wide-eyed from the side of the control room, forgotten for the moment. He switched his gaze to the windshield, from which it appeared that Qui-gon was finally gaining the upper hand. A large smile spread over the child's face and he resisted the urge to cheer.

Obi-wan was close now. Anakin wished that he could fire some weapons, but that would most certainly decimate both the Jedi master and the Sith. He flipped the nose of the ship around, and the men were lost from sight. Now Anakin could see the sandstorm rapidly approaching. And within it...a figure, he thought he could make out. "Sir-" he tried saying to padawan what's-his-face.

"Not now. Be quiet," the man clipped.

Anakin wasn't fazed. He switched drives and turned to Padme. Padme's name he remembered. She was nice, and beautiful. And so very, very tall. But he would grow tall someday, and then he would marry her. She couldn't be _that_ much older than him, after all. Love could withstand all time. Presently, he tugged on her dress. She glanced down at him. "Padme, there's something out there," he said, pointing at the approaching sand-worm.

"What do you see Ani?" she asked, peering out the window.

"I don't know...and that's what worries me."

Down below, the Sith suddenly switched tactics and caused Qui-gon to stumble. Although nobody on board the ship could see them, Obi-wan could sense what was happening to his master. Darth maul's strokes hit nearer their mark as he drove the Jedi back. "Hang on..." Obi-wan muttered, gritting his teeth.

Padme stepped forward. "Obi-wan-" she began, but was cut off as something slammed into the ship, creating a decent sized bump in the metal. Obi-wan lost his concentration and let go of the controls for a moment, causing the entire ship to veer dangerously and for Anakin and Padme to fall to the floor.

"No!" Obi-wan yelled, and soon after Anakin felt the ship become righted again. "I can't see a thing," he heard the padawan say.

And sure enough, the sandstorm completely covered the massive windshield. It seemed to have grown in magnitude and force. Anakin looked frightfully at the handmaiden. She reached out to grab his hand, saying, "It's alright Ani. It's going to be alright."

"But that thing—Obi-wan!" he called to the flustered padawan.

"What is it-"

But Anakin didn't let him gripe. "There was something in the cloud. Something alive."

Obi-wan didn't reply for a long moment, fiddling with the controls. "I'm going to land us," he said gravely. "We can't fly in this. I'm going out there. You two look after each other."

"But we have to get out of here Obi-wan," Padme interjected.

"I'm not leaving my master behind!"

Padme looked like she wanted to argue, but Anakin took Obi-wan's side. "If we leave now he'll die," he pointed out softly. The handmaiden's soft brown eyes fell, and she didn't say another word.

The ship landed, and Obi-wan unbuckled himself from the captain's chair, skillfully pulling his light saber from his belt and bolting towards the door. But before he could make it, Qui-gon suddenly raced in, shouting "Go! Before he regains his senses."

"Qui-gon!" Anakin exclaimed gleefully as Obi-wan paused for only a moment before retaking the helm without question. The ship lifted off once more, and the sandstorm seemed to let up.

"Don't close the hatch yet, Obi-wan," the Jedi ordered, offering Anakin a brief hug in passing and a meaningful look to Padme.

Qui-gon went to stand beside Obi-wan, and Padme pulled Anakin close to her in a sideways-hug. There was a faint crash somewhere in the ship, and then the Jedi master ordered the hatch to be shut.

"What was that Qui-gon?" Padme asked.

"An ally," the man answered simply as he left the room. Anakin, curiosity peaked, tore himself away from Padme and followed Qui-gon down the hallway before anyone could stop him.

Anakin quickly caught up to the Jedi-master, who rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "What is it Qui-gon?" he asked.

The man smiled. "Someone I think you will get along with quite well, Ani."

"Oh, just tell me; I hate surprises," Anakin whined.

"All in good time. You must learn patience, young one."

"Oh come on, that's not fair. You're killing me here," the boy complained, but flashed a grin to ease the impact of his tone.

"We are almost there."

They walked in silence for a little while, and as they reached the room with the hatch Anakin skipped ahead. Then abruptly, Anakin whirled around to face the Jedi, and deadpanned, "If it's a girl, I'm not interested. I'm in love with Padme and I don't think she'd take it well if I formed a 'friendship' with another girl."

Qui-gon laughed, even as a voice that was decidedly not feminine asked, "Having fun without me? We'll see about that."

Anakin turned to see a boy, a few years younger than Obi-wan, but still much older than himself. He was unlike any alien he had ever seen. The first thing he took notice of was his staff—the next was his hair, which was whiter than any he had ever seen on an old man. His skin was pale and his eyes were bright blue and dancing playfully.

"Who's this Qui-gon?" The new arrival asked.

"Ah—Jack, this is young Anakin Skywalker, former resident of Tatooine. Ani, this is Jack Frost, a very good friend of mine."

"Hello," Anakin said pleasantly, feeling a little bit shy.

"Nice to meet you Anakin—or do you prefer Ani?"

Anakin shrugged. "Either is fine."

"Have you ever walked on the sky Ani?"

The boy wrinkled his nose in confusion at the strange question. "No...that is just my name."

"Well," Jack proclaimed, resting his staff on his shoulder and grinning wildly. "we will have to fix that as soon as we have landed on a planet with an atmosphere."

Anakin's eyes widened. "Could you really do that? Actual walking on air, not riding in a pod?"

"Well not exactly walking, but flying without the aid of any machine. It's as good as."

Before Anakin could demand that Jack show him this flying that minute, Qui-gon interrupted. "I am sure you are weary as I am Jack. Even more so than I—that was quite the bump you took back there."

Jack grimaced and rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, sorry about the damage."

"That was you hitting the ship?" Anakin asked.

"I'm afraid so. It's been so long since I have been in battle, I've become rather clumsy. And it doesn't help that Tatooine's wind isn't very fond of me."

"Come," Qui-gon said. "We'll tend to your wounds and then allow you some rest."

Jack yawned widely. "Very well..."

Anakin walked beside Jack down the hall, with Qui-gon in the lead. He offered to carry the staff, but Jack just shook his head and smiled. Then the older boy brought his hand to his mouth and his cheeks puffed out as he blew into it. He pulled his hand away and held something out to Anakin. It was a crystal, beautifully crafted. Anakin took it in wonderment—it was cold. "Is this-" he began to ask, but Jack beat him to it.

"Ice. It won't melt, but it'll break like glass." He winked. "A Jedi may teach you to use the force, but I can give you a sense of fun. I can give you your childhood when you most need it."

* * *

**Well? I know this is a rather obscure combination of fandoms, but to anyone who may be reading this please R&R or favorite. I have cookies for all who do! (::) (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
